halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Novum Acies Chronicles/Teamwork
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | Richard Jones and his squad take down a huge group of jackals coming towards them. ---- This was death. It had to be. Jones was pretty sure. A few hours ago, he had been briefed by Captain Raymond about the mission, as part of Operation: ECLIPSE. His orders were to protect the ONI Testing Facility in the city of New Avard and repel any Covenant there to prevent them getting access to human technology and locations of human worlds, a typical Cole Protocol mission. During the drop, he felt it was easy, just shoot the aliens at the heads, and they'll die. It seemed their luck was good. A Sangheili was helping them. It said that the Covenant had told lies to all the Elites. But apparently, it had learned the truth. Jones wasn't sure why, but he liked that. Having one of the toughest soldiers ever on your side made you feel that you were winning. But as soon as he saw the enemy, he felt different. A whole legion of Covenant Kig-Yar, nicknamed as Jackals, were advancing on their position. They had overlapped their shields, making it difficult to use the notches on their shields and kill them. A damn genius tactic, Jones thought. It'd take his whole team to defeat them. But it was interesting, he had never seen them do this. Perhaps they were very interested in this planet itself. But the question was, why? "Capone, get in the sniping balcony at my right. Ackerman, Williams, you stay here and try to headshot them with your DMRs. And you" he pointed at the Elite, "You stay with them. Everybody else, come with me. We're giving the Covvies a nice serving of ODST justice." Capone immediately rushed towards the balcony, climbed up to the terrace and set up his sniper rifle at the edge. Ackerman and Williams raised their DMRs and took aim at the Jackals. The Elite, which claimed its name to be Syro 'Matan, stayed back with Ackerman and Williams. It raised its Type-31 Needle Rifle and took aim. Jones led the frontal assault. "Frags out" shouted Campbell and Perry in unison as they threw two frag grenades high and front. They landed behind the Jackals' shields and detonated. There was no shielding at the Jackals' back, so it killed most of the Jackals. Only 10 Jackals were left out now. Capone shot the Jackal at the extreme left, killing it. Ackerman and Williams shot at the notches of the Jackals' shields since they were exposed now. Syro emptied its rifle's magazine into three Jackals, 7 needles for each, resulting in three supercombined explosions. Jones and most of the others drew their assault rifles and opened fire, all except for Anderson, who accelerated straight into the battlefield and shot the last Jackal. Capone talked in the COM, "Have we got them all?" Ackerman replied, "Yeah, I think so." Jones tried to cheer them up. His thought of them facing their apparent death was gone now, and he once again felt relaxed and cool. "We're the Helljumpers. We never make any mistakes, nor anything ever goes wrong in our presence." Category:The Weekly